Cry Me A River
by Orange Rose
Summary: A songfic. Hiroshi no longer aids Ayaka.


Title: Cry Me a River  
Author: Orange Rose  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Hiro/Aya angst  
Disclaimer: You don't know WHAT I'd do if I owned the cast, however, other than a CD or two...I do not own Gravitation or anything of the like. *sigh*  
  
Hiroshi was tuning his guitar when his eyes drifted to the door. His mind betrayed him by sorting through image after image of the many times that Ayaka had forced herself to knock and walk through that door...The many times she FORCED herself to walk through that door. Hiroshi's eyes drifted to the phone. His thoughts betrayed him by remembering all the times that Ayaka had forced herself to call him and ask to meet with him...The many times she FORCED herself to call him. Hiro had to admit that Aya had tried. She tried to give Yuki and Shuichi's relationship a shot at true love. Hiro couldn't blame her. Hiro himself had to force himself to give up Shuichi and Aya did try to forget Eiri altogether. Hiro's heart betrayed him by recalling just how many times he had helped her try to get over those feelings towards the writer.  
  
You were my sun ~ You were my earth ~ But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
Unwillingly, Hiroshi let his eyes close as he envisioned the day that he realized that Ayaka was lost to those unreturned feelings. Hiro was on his way to a music shop to buy new guitar strings when he saw Ayaka walking and talking to Eiri's brother, Tatsuha. Hiro thought nothing of it and let his guard down. A few days later, he saw Ayaka and Tatsuha walking together again. Hiro figured that they had to be close friends, seeing how they knew each other back when Yuki was still engaged to Aya. So, he let that encounter slide as well. However, it wasn't until he found Tatsuha and Ayaka making out in a dark alley that he realized just what was happening. She hadn't forgotten Eiri. He sought after his image through his brother.   
  
So you took a chance ~ And made other plans ~ But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no  
  
He sought after Yuki's image through his brother. At least, that was what Hiroshi believed. He confronted Ayaka and she claimed that there was nothing going on between herself and Yuki's brother. Hiro let her leave that day. What was her reason to deny it? Was Hiro's theory correct. No. Hiro's theory stood only for a week longer when Tatsuha came to him personally and spoke the truth. Aya had fallen in love with the raven-haired boy and let her guard down. Tatsuha had playfully scolded Hiroshi on letting HIS guard down for the time needed to seduce the long-haired beauty that they both were after. Hiro angrily told Tatsuta that he had accepted Tatsuha and Aya's hidden relationship as a real one and bid him to take his gloating ego with him out the door before he decided to pay his emotional pain back physically.  
  
You don't have to say what you did ~ I already know, I found out from him ~ Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be ~ And don't it make you sad about it?  
  
Hiroshi confronted Ayaka once more. She confessed everything and chose to be with Tatsuha, leaving Hiroshi in tears. After a few months of sorting out his thoughts, Hiro got over his feelings for Aya and moved on with his life. With Shuichi needing him, the dozens of band practices with Suguru, and even K and Sakano's nagging, this proved to be an easier task than he thought. Hiro felt that things were starting to look up again when his phone began to ring. Thinking it was Shuichi complaining about some cold act of Yuki's, Hiro picked up the phone. Ayaka was on the other line. She appeared to be shaken over something drastic. Apparently, Tatsuha left her to be with his idol, Ryuichi. Aya needed someone to support her and, remembering Hiroshi's kindness, decided to try to get in contact with him once more...  
  
You told me you loved me ~ Why did you leave me, all alone? ~ Now you tell me you need me when you call me on the phone ~ Girl I refuse, you must have me confused with some other guy ~ Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn....To cry...Cry me a river.  
  
Hiroshi hung up the phone.   
  
Cry me a river...  
  
"Hiroshi?" Ayaka asked on the other line. "Hiroshi??" The echo of a dead tone reached her ears.  
  
Cry me a river... 


End file.
